legopiratesthevideogamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Captain Jake Smith
Ahoy there, Captain Jake Smith! Welcome to Lego Pirates of the Caribbean The Video Game Wiki, Thanks for yer edit on the User:Captain Jake Smith Page First please read The Rules. Here be a few things to get ye started! *Add a Profile Picture *Make a Page About yer favourite character or feature from the game! *Upload a few pictures an' add them to pages If you need any help visit the Help Page, Or Message Me or one of the Admins Also you can email us at LegoPiratesoftheCaribbean-Wiki@mail.com Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 22:19, May 9, 2012 Hiya! Hiya Jake. This for creating those new categories. I didn't think of creating those categories before. -- 14:51, August 31, 2012 (UTC) You are very welcome. I have made them on another Wiki that a go to so I decided to make here as well. :) Captain Jake Smith (talk) 17:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) By the way I just posted a few pictures of minifigures that you don't have in the Image Stock so since you have access to it you might want to do that. Captain Jake Smith (talk) 20:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I added the images. Thanks. All of the other users abandoned the wiki. I am glad you are willing to help out. -- 23:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome. I joined a while ago but just started editing now and I found out that this Wiki is pretty fun. =). Captain Jake Smith (talk) 00:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Something cool just happened when I was playing the Lego Pirates of the Caribbean Game on the Xbox and I was wondering if it has ever happened to you. I was in the tavern in Port and I was just slashing at minifigures with my sword but when I started fighting Elizabeth Swann I was able to fling the sword out of her hand and jump up and catch it. I had two swords for a moment witch is impossible to have on the Xbox version any other time then I slashed at Elizabeth Swann character and she broke. Then the sword came out of my hand and I was left with one sword again. =) whew long story. Just wondering has anything like that happened to you? Captain Jake Smith (talk) 15:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I haven't had happen like that before. I play the game in co-op mode with my brother. We haven't played in a while. -- 18:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) All right cool. So do you have any of the Pirates of the Caribbean Lego Sets? Captain Jake Smith (talk) 02:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) My Mom built the Queen Anne's Revenge ship model. Do you think we would should activate message walls? -- 14:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool and Yes I think that we should. Captain Jake Smith (talk) 15:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC)